


Allure

by Tallywagger



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Angst, Drugs, M/M, No-no words, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallywagger/pseuds/Tallywagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metalocalypse's worst fanfiction. Lacks story, grammatical structure, and interest. Only read if desperate.<br/>Based on a "What if?" scenario I wrote on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Nathan finds himself drawn to a restaurant where his life begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was completely dark. Only a small lamp shined on a nightstand. In front of it stood a burly man with long black hair. He looked down at the nightstand. There, a small broken framed picture leaned against a photo album. Nathan picked up the broken frame and stared at the picture inside.

The picture didn't look like much. It was an old picture of two men taking a selfie. A little redhead held the camera while Nathan tried to squeeze his massive body behind him. The redhead had a big lopsided grin and Nathan had a rush of blush with an awkward smile. They were standing in front of a park. Swans in the water, strangers strolling in the background.

Water.

Chipped black finger nails found their way to the back of the framed photo and starting tugging on the felt board. Nathan pulled the picture out of the frame and looked at the back.

_4 September 1995_   
_Nathan & Pickles E._

More water.

He didn't know when it started, but Nathan found himself crying. Quickly, he slid the photo back in to the broken frame and flipped it back around.

His eyes immediately locked on to the redhead's eyes. They were so large and beautiful. Nathan stared. It had been almost two years, but it seemed like yesterday. He tried to keep his ground, but his eyes betrayed him. Nathan sat down on the floor and leaned against the side of his bed. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes shut and the memories came flooding in.

They had met by fate.

He found himself walking down a busy alley way in the middle of down town L.A. People parted out of his way as he sluggishly walked no where. No destination.

He didn't know what he was doing here. Nathan was just a high school drop out in the middle of nowhere.

He was so far from home. After his parents learned of his scholastic failure, his mother grounded him while his ex-military father decided to act like a drill sergeant and hound him in to completing his G.E.D. Nathan was completely stressed. He was never smart. He knew school just wasn't for him. The harder part was knowing that you needed an education to get anywhere in the world.

The pressure got to him. He found himself filling his duffel bag with clothes and necessities. Days later, he bought a bus ticket and found himself on his way to L.A. He never told his parents he was leaving. He just flew out the window in the middle of the night while no one could stop him.

He just wasn't made for this world. Nathan knew without a doubt that he would only make it in general labor or entertainment. His only chance at living a fulfilling life was by escaping to the city of Angels. Here, he had a chance. Today was his first day.

Nathan stopped in front of a small classic Italian restaurant. He wasn't in the mood for Italian, but something had drawn him in to the shop. It was as if his soul was screaming at him to go inside.

He walked in.

Nathan stopped inside the doorway and took a look around at his surroundings. It was as if time had stopped. The restaurant was packed from back to front, and all of the customers were staring back at him.

"Look how big he is.."

' _Oh no..._ ' People were starting to talk about him.

"Long haired savage." An older gentleman shot menacing glances his way.

"Tonto." A younger woman from the corner whispered from the corner.

"I didn't know there was an Indian reservation around here!" A mother of two gleefully said to her kids.

Nathan started sweating. He hated this. He couldn't handle racism, especially in a large crowded room. He took a staggered step backward.

' _ **FUCK.** Why the fuck did I come in here?!_ '

He returned the menacing glances back at everyone, glaring his teeth and puffing his chest at the same time. The strangers jumped and turned back to their tables, cowering in to their plates.

Nathan closed his eyes and took a moment to calm himself down. _'Breath in. Breath out. Slower. In. Out. In... Ou-'_

"Room's full, kid." Nathan eyes shot wide open, completely startled. He had almost forgotten where he was for a moment. He slowly stared back down to a man wearing an apron in front of him. Then his stomach growled embarrassingly loud.

Nathan focused his eyes on to him, challenging him. "I'm hungry."

"There ain't no seats for you here. Room's full." The man crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. Nathan didn't have time for this. He wasn't in the mood for food earlier, but his stomach was starting to yell at him to either eat something or pass out on the ground. He wasn't about to take this shit. He mimicked the man and crossed his arms right over his chest as well, holding a staring contest between the two.

Just when he was sure he was about to get in to a physical fight with the man, a small voice piped up from the side of them. "He can sit with me." Both Nathan and the employee looked to see who the small voice had came from. It was a small skinny male wearing heavily tinted sunglasses sitting in a booth. His hair looked like a fire against the sunlight that showered through the windows. Barely visible freckles sprinkled his nose and cheeks. His skin looked like it hadn't seen the sun in ages.

Nathan gave a short grunt at the employee and stomped past him, sliding in to the seat across from the welcoming stranger.

The redhead placed his hands eagerly in his lap and smiled a lop sided grin. "Hi!" He took off his sunglasses and laid them on the table. Green eyes shone straight in to Nathan's own and he could feel his heart racing. His soul was screaming at him, forcing him to stare back in to those marvelous green eyes. "I'm Pickles!" Nathan could feel his head spinning.

The employee came to the table and handed Nathan a menu. He quickly snatched it and dug his head in to the menu. He was embarrassed. He was afraid. He peaked over edge and found the redhead staring right back at him, with a look of curiosity in his eyes. He was obsessed.

"Nathan."

_'Shit'_. He said that in a voice smaller than he anticipated. He looked up at the small redhead to see his reaction. The redhead tilted his head slightly, trying to decipher the murmur.

"What's thet?"

Nathan could feel his face starting to burn hot. He quickly slammed the menu down on to the table. " **MY NAME'S NATHAN EXPLOSION.** "

_'FUCK!'_ Now he was too loud. Pickles slid in to his seat with wide eyes. The customers started to stare at him again. This is NOT what he wanted. He quickly picked up his menu and pushed his face in to it. It felt like an eternity had passed before the last customer stopped staring at him. Suddenly, he heard a quiet laughter across from him. He looked up to see the redhead with his face buried in his hands, turning from his pale pink to a bright red.

The redhead looked back up in to Nathan's eyes with a huge smile on his face and tears in his face. "Nice to meet you, **NATHAN EXPLOSION**!!" He let out a huge laugh. The customers stared back at them as Pickles continued to laugh loudly.

_'Oh god.'_ Nathan was starting to turn redder than Pickles' hair. _'Stop laughing at me, please. Stop._ ' He hated being embarrassed. He hated people making fun of him. He had enough of it back home and didn't want it here. This was supposed to be his escape.

The redhead must have noticed the look of unease on Nathan's face. He quickly found himself back under control. "Explosion. Is that really your last name?" He looked questioningly at Nathan.

Nathan nodded silently and raised up his menu again. This guy's name is Pickles, for christ sake. Why would Explosion sound more foreign to him? He wanted to change the topic quickly. "So what's good on this menu?"

"I don't know. I don't like Italian."

_'Was he serious?!_ ' Nathan quickly glanced up to find that the redhead was indeed serious. He didn't know what to say. "Then.." He paused for a moment, unable to grasp the concept. "Why are you in an Italian restaurant?" The redhead shrugged his shoulders and gave another lopsided grin. Now it was Nathan's turn to laugh. He didn't know why, but he was actually enjoying this little guy's company. Something about him was just clicking with Nathan. For the first time since he was kicked out of school, he felt a knot in his stomach unravel. He felt comfortable with this new stranger in the middle of a city he's never been to.

The employee came to the table and took his order. Nathan was low on money and decided to order water and something off the kids menu. He looked across at Pickles who ordered water as well. The employee came back fast with their waters and walked off. The redhead began playing with the paper from the straw. Nathan couldn't help himself and started staring again.

Pickles looked back up, with a new eagerness in his face, surprising Nathan. "So, you're naht from around here, are ya?" The question had thrown Nathan off guard. He had almost forgotten he wasn't home. How could the little guy tell? Was it his face? It could've been his face. It would be hard to forget a giant tan man with long hair stumbling around Los Angeles.

The redhead giggled a bit. The confusion was obvious on Nathan's face. "I mean, you look lahst, yknow? Wahlking around in to this place looking like a deer caught in the headlights." He stared back in to Nathan's eyes. Pickles' eyes were somehow relaxing. Nathan felt as if he were melting just looking in to them.

"Yeah. I'm not from here." He took a big gulp from his water. He didn't want to talk a lot, but he was increasingly liking this guy. He wanted to be liked by this guy. "I'm from Florida."

The look on redhead's face was immediate. "Florida?! What are you doing way out here?!"

Nathan quickly glanced away from Pickles' eyes. He couldn't tell if the redhead was genuinely surprised or just acting. He took another gulp of water, keeping his eyes focused on his hands. "I wanna be an entertainer."

There was a pause. Pickles quickly tilted his head slightly again.

"Fuck, Nate'n. I dunno if you gaht the bahdy fer thet. Ya might break the ceiling if ya try to spinning on a pole."

Nathan spewed his water. _'He couldn't be serious! HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS.'_ He looked back up at the redhead to find his face flat once again. ' _HE WAS FUCKING SERIOUS._ ' Nathan quickly coughed loudly and shouted, " **NO. NOT A POLE DANCER. A SINGER!** "

Pickles face cracked and he was laughing again. ' _So he wasn't serious...'_ He didn't know why, but Nathan was loving this laugh. He was getting ready to throw a punch in to the little guy's face when the waitress came buy with his food. His stomach rumbled as he eagerly sat up for his food and the waitress gave Nathan a dirty look. Pickles noticed and immediately stopped laughing. He stared back up at the waitress and returned the look to her. She turned an ugly shade of red, embarrassed, and quickly scampered away to the kitchen.

"Nathan, don't eat that."

Nathan quickly stared up from the food, his mouth watering. "Huh?"

"Don't eat that." Pickles picked up the food and tossed it on the floor. "They did something to it."

Nathan looked down to his precious meal on the floor and was disgusted. Inside the food, he saw.... razor blades?!

" **WHAT THE FUCK?!** " Nathan shot up from his seat, shocked. It was obvious at this point. Dense as he may be, Nathan knew he was unwelcome. Pickles stood up right beside him, pulled out a disposable camera and took a photo of the food with the blades in them.

Pickles grabbed Nathan's hand and began tugging him outside. "We're leaving." He shot dirty glances to everyone at the restaurant. They were all staring at Nathan. He truly was unwelcome.


	2. Comfort

They had walked a couple of blocks before Pickles had stopped tugging at his arm. He wasn't sure why he had continued to follow Pickles by his side instead of leaving, but he did. He had no where to go. Nothing to do. He didn't mind following this little guy around town for a bit. Night was beginning to fall, but the store signs illuminated the streets. All Nathan could think about was how tired and hungry he was. After seeing those razor blades in his food though, he had lost a bit of his appetite. _'Was L.A. really going to be like this? Am I going to be okay?'_ Worry and lack of safety began to take over his mind.. He's always had the safety and comfort of his home. His mother never let him go hungry. He was starting to regret coming to this shitty city. All he could think of right now was his mom's beef stroganoff.

 

His mouth began to water again when his tiny new friend abruptly stopped in front of him. He nearly tumbled over the little guy.

 

"We're here!" Pickles face looked calm yet excited. It's as if he'd brought Nathan to a secret hide out or something. Nathan quickly glanced around to take in his new surroundings. A Fintrolls stood in front of him, engulfing the surrounding businesses in its shadow.

 

He looked down to his new friend. "Where's here? This isn't food." Pickles let out a little giggle, causing Nathan to start blushing. ' _ **NO**. Stop giggling. Oh my god.'_

 

Pickles looked up to his new friend, still red from laughing. "Nate, there's _ **food** _ inside Fintrolls!"

 

"...Right" God, he felt like an idiot.

 

They walked in. The atmosphere was different from the restaurant. There was a mixture of different types of people in here. His mom never really allowed him to go to Fintrolls. After the temper tantrum he threw when he was three years old, they forbid him from shopping with them. Nathan followed his small friend weaving through the aisles. He was actually afraid of getting lost in the store.

 

They found themselves in the frozen section. Pickles knew what he was getting. Nathan could almost see his heart jump the moment his eyes laid on a frozen chicken pot pie. There were so many selections, but Nathan didn't know what to get! He was the type of guy who would eat anything, but couldn't always pinpoint exactly what he wanted. He got anxious. Nate could see the redhead from the corner of his eye waiting on him. He quickly picked up the same thing Pickles got and threw it in the basket. Pickles just gave a soft smile.

 

Then, Pickles walked down the camping aisle and picked out a small camping stove and the gas to go with it. They were out of the store as fast as they had walked in. Nathan held the bags as Pickles lead them to an alleyway where Pickles then set up the small stove. Nathan handed Pickles the pot pies and soon the aroma of food cooking began to fill the air. Nathan's stomach growled loudly again.

 

_'Fuck. When was the last time I ate?'_

 

He looked at his watch, only to realize he hadn't eaten a meal in two days! He stared at Pickles, who was playing with his wrist bands, then he stared at the pedestrians walking by.

 

He slid against the wall and fell to his ass. Today had been a busy day. Nathan was starved and exhausted. His feet pulsed through his shoes.

Eyelids became heavy and he almost fell asleep, but then the silence was broken with a light plop. Nathan looked to the side to find his new friend pushing a pot pie to his face.

 

Pickles produced two spoons from god knows where and handed one to Nathan. Nate had never tasted chicken pot pie before. Especially one from a frozen box. His mother wouldn't allow unhealthy foods on the kitchen table. Everything was always home made and full of meat and vegetables. He looked down at his chicken pot pie suspiciously and jiggled it. He could see the soup on the inside wiggle together like a gelatinous monster. Unsure of what to do or how to eat it, he looked up at Pickles for guidance, only to see he was now watching him.

 

_'Fuck'_ He began to blush and darted his head back down. Nathan grabbed the small spoon and broke the pie's crust. It was horrifying. He didn't know what he was looking at. The sauce was brown like gravy, but moved like jell-o. The smell was good, but the looks were unappetizing. He quickly gazed up to Pickles, only to find him still carefully watching. Nervous, Nathan scooped the goop on to his spoon and quickly shoved it in to his mouth.  
  
"NATHAN, NO-!"  
  
" **AAAAAAARGHH!!** "It was too late. He burnt his tongue.

 

Pickles opened the grocery bag and shuffled out a water bottle while Nathan clawed at his tongue and pushed the pot pie lava out of his mouth.

 

_'Fuck. You did it this time.'_ Nathan could already feel his seared taste buds.

 

Oh god. Why did he always have to embarrass himself in the worst ways possible? This was brutal. An unmetal brutal. Nathan lowered his face again in shame. He didn't want to see the redhead give his little smirk. He hated being made fun of.

 

Something gently tapped his head. Nathan looked up and quickly grabbed the water bottle in his face.

 

God. He felt so fucking stupid. A giant man who couldn't even eat cooked food without hurting himself. Hands shaking, Nathan chugged the bottle until it was empty.

 

"So where ya staying?"

 

Nathan looked at his small friend.

 

Shit. He just got here. He hadn't even thought about where he would stay. He cleared his throat and put his face back down. He refused to speak.

 

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Pickles didn't mind trying to pry the guy open. More questions came and Nathan couldn't ignore him anymore.

 

"Yeah." The big guy whispered. He was lying, but Pickles didn't have to know that. He didn't want to burden the stranger he just met by giving him something to worry about. Nate was already considered nothing but a grown baby.

 

"Tell me aboat yerself."

 

He stared at Pickles from beneath his brow line. He didn't want to talk anymore. He just wanted to sleep. It was getting too late and it was an exhausting day. He didn't mind being stubborn today.

 

Pickles wasn't discouraged by the wall he was talking to. If the big orc wasn't going to talk to him, then he figured he'd talk about himself.

 

"Well. I'm Pickles. I'm from the big ol' cheese state.. heh.."

 

Nate tried to tune him out, but his voice was too whiny and scratched through Nathan's ears.

 

"I'm smooth. I was born without a dick."

 

_'WHAT?!'_ Nathan immediately jumped from his spot and looked at his friend straight in the eyes. "Erhm.. Don't you think... that's a bit  **TMI**?"

 

Pickles laughed. "Naw, dood, I was just messin with ya! You weren't paying attention."

 

The little guy surely grabbed his attention with that bit of info. Nathan's eyes wandared to Pickles crotch. ' _Could he... not have a dick??'_

 

His concentration on Pickles' genitals was suddenly broken when the redhead stood up and began to speak again.

 

"Well, Nate. It was nice meeting ya, but I gatta go home. It's gettin late. I'll cya later!"

 

_'Already?!'_ Nate looked at his watch. 9:42PM. _'Fuck. When did it get so late?!'_ He looked back up to see his friend, but the little redhead was already gone. All that remained in his vacant spot was a slip of paper with his name and number on it.

 

Nathan stared at his surroundings. Even though he was alone before, he felt lonelier this time. Abandoned in an alley way by the only guy who didn't glower at him. He didn't know where he was. He was scared to move. Nathan gathered his belongings and cowered in to the corner of the dumpster, hoping no one would try to pick on the big guy.

 

Blackness covered the sky, but the streets stayed lit. He found a feeling of safety in the light pollution.

 

He needed sleep and outside was the only palace he could afford. He closed his eyes. Darkness.

 

_'Nate'n?'_

 

_Huh? Who said that? He opened his eyes to the blackness surrounding him._

 

_'Nate'n!'_

 

_He looked down in to his hands. There, he saw a small humanoid in his arms with bright red hair, no bigger than three feet. The skin was like charcoal. The head was balding. It's mouth twitched and eyes opened wide._

 

_'Nate'n..'_

 

_It's thin arms reached up to touch Nathan's face.  
What the hell is this?!_

 

_He dropped the thing from his arms, watching it fall slowly in to the black abyss beneath him. His heart was racing. He was panicking. Everywhere he looked, he was alone. He walked, even though there was no floor. He sat suspended in the air. He heard people screaming. Lights flashing randomly, then disappearing back in to the void. His mind was slowly torn down. Was this a nightmare?_

 

_'Nathan.'_

 

_He jumped at the sudden voice. It was behind him. He looked. His eyes widened. Bright red hair and green eyes shined through the darkness. He felt a sense of ease come across him. In the darkness, there was a light. Pickles._

 

_He ran towards Pickles, and Pickles ran to greet him. They met and embraced in a hug. He was scared, but Pickles' presence banished the darkness around him. He was here._

 

_The fears melted in to a sense of security. They gazed in to each others eyes. Then suddenly, the corpse returned. The Pickles in his arms no longer glowed. It turned in to ashes as he squeezed tight. The darkness was back. The fears returned. He was alone again. Silence._

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

The sun reflected off the asphalt illuminating the alley. It had to have been morning, but he couldn't tell. Nathan's entire body felt like it had been hit by a bus. He groaned and took a look at his surroundings. Feet pacing by to his left. Dumpster separating him from the public. Rummaging around inside the dumpster was a feral cat. A plastic bag rustling in the wind.

 

' _Bag..._ ' He could still see the camping stove and gas canisters inside the bag.

 

" **OH SHIT!** " He panicked and started searching the alley.

 

' _Where is it?!_ ' He didn't give a fuck that people were glancing. His dufflebag was missing! It had all of his clothes and necessary toiletries in it. Where did he leave it? When was the last time he saw it? Did he have it with him when they went in to Fintrollss?

 

It didn't matter. It was gone. He literally had nothing but the clothes on his back and the wallet in his pocket... or did he? He body searched himself and found a lump inside his jeans. Digging in to the pocket, Nathan pulled out a wallet, some loose change, and a wrinkled piece of paper with sloppy writing on it.

 

Back at square one. Nothing to do, nowhere to go, but this time he had nothing but the clothes on his back, literally. He picked up the gas stove and tossed it in the dumpster, along with the plastic bag. 'Hm..' What if that small guy wanted his stuff back? He jumped in to the dumpster and grabbed the stove and bag back out, only to have water sprayed at him.

 

"What the fu-"

 

"Get out of there you fuckin' trail monkey."

 

Nathan flinched at a hard metal object poking him from behind. He looked back to see an old white male holding a water hose in one hand and pushing a hand gun to his back with the other hand. Nathan dropped everything and ran.

 

He ran for at least ten minutes, leaving the grocery bag behind. It had to have been at least a mile before he finally stopped and collapsed with exhaustion. He hadn't ran like that since he got kicked off the football team for failing classes.

 

Gathering his breath, his senses picked up on a new smell. Food. Really good food! His stomach began to rumble. _'Shit.. did I finish that pot pie last night?'_ Even if he did, it wasn't enough. Clinching his stomach, he followed his nose that led him to a weird town.

 

Nathan tried to figure out where he was. Weird lights and symbols featured on giant signs above stores. He couldn't understand the lines and circles. It was like an entirely foreign language. He was sure he'd seen it before, but he never actually cared to learn about it. One thing he did understand though was the little pay-phone symbol in the corner of his eyes.

 

No where to go, no where to stay, nothing to do, and completely lost. He had no choice. He made his way to the telephone and pulled out his only quarter. He stared at the tiny coin in his hand. ' _Who should I call?_ ' He could call his parents? No. He didn't want that. The last thing he wanted was to be near his parents. He was so mad and frustrated and them and the way they treated him. But who else? He dug his hand in to his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Inside he found the paper with the name 'Pickles' scribbled on it. The only quarter left went in to the slot and he punched in the numbers.

 

He breathed heavily. He was alone and actually a bit terrified. The foreign language on the walls, the unfamiliarity. It was truly frightening. The phone rang. Once. What should he say? Twice. Would he look like an idiot? Three times. God he felt like a fucking idiot. Click!

 

A preppy feminine voice cut off his train of thought. "Thank you for calling Patbingsu! How may I take your order?"

 

"Uh.." Nathan was caught off guard. ' _What the fuck. Did he fucking play me?!_ '

 

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't catch that."

 

"Uhm.. Pickles?" He was enraged. How could that tiny guy give him a fake number?!

 

"Pickles?" He could hear the girl laugh on the other side of the line.

 

"Okay, sir, we can get that order right up for you! Can I have a name please?"

 

He didn't understand what was going on. Confusion and anxiety took over his mind. "Nathan."

 

"Okay, Nathan. You can pick up pickles at any time. That's going to be one dollar and thirty-eight cents."  
  
After finding out where the Patbingsu was located, Nathan made his way to the restaurant. He didn't know why he was going, he was completely broke! He didn't even have a penny to his name. Something in his stomach was leading him to the place though. The same feeling he had before when he wandered in to that Italian Restaurant. He was still angry though, but didn't want to take it out on the workers. Making his way to the place, he kicked every little pebble and every piece of trash on the sidewalk out of anger. He was more red with anger than the ginger was with hair. After about 10 minutes of wondering, he finally found the place. Nathan looked up at the sign reading 'Patbingsu'. It had this white rectangle with a weird red blue ying yang looking thing in the middle. There were three lines broken apart in the corners. He recognized this. This had to be a flag!

 

Nathan smiled and made his way in. There was a tall asian girl standing behind the counter, welcoming him loudly as he walked in. He started blushing. It wasn't fun having strangers talk to you. It caused anxiety. He sat on the bench in the waiting area and slumped in to the seat. Fuck. The door was wide open and there wasn't any air conditioning. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Sleeping on the floor was brutal. Walking around LA was brutal. Being lost was brutal. No A/C was brutal. He could hear the rattling pots and pans in the kitchen. He took a deep breath.

 

"Hey, Nate'n!"

 

_'What the?'_ A small ginger wearing a chef apron appeared out of no where holding a jar of pickles, startling him.

 

"How ya doing?!" Pickles gave Nathan that same small grin that made him think he was cute. It wasn't going to work this time though. He was still mad.

 

"Why did you give me a fake number?!!" He could see the small redhead stagger backwards a little.

 

"Fake number? I didn't give you a fake number!"

 

How dare he lie! Nathan could feel the rage building up inside of him. "It wasn't your number, it was a restaurant number! That's a fake number!"

 

The ginger's eyebrows visibly furrowed. "Nate'n, I **WORK** here."

 

Oh shit... why didn't he think of that?

 

"I gave you that number cuz I don't gat a number of my own."

 

The anger turned in to embarrassment. He could feel himself blushing hard. Emotions were so fucking confusing. Was he ashamed? What ever. He didn't like it. "I'm uh..." Ugh. He doesn't wanna say that. Saying sorry is gay! "... my bad." Then that cute giggle made him blush again.

 

"It's okey, Nate. I forgive ya."

 

_'Forgive me? Ugh. You took that as an apology?!'_ He didn't know what else to do, so he just grunted as a response.

 

Pickles put the jar of pickles back on the counter and told the cashier they didn't want it anymore. This led to the cashier and Pickles fighting about who should be the one to put it away. Nathan scratched his neck. Hmpf. He needed to shave, but his dufflebag was gone, so he had no razors. He pulled out his wallet and stared inside only to be immediately disappointed. _'I don't know why I thought money would magically be in this thing.'_

 

Pickles had made his way back from the kitchen, this time he wasn't wearing an apron. Just normal Pickles and his dirty ripped clothes. "C'mon, Nate." He pulled out a lighter and something wrapped in tin foil. Nathan stood up and followed him.

 

They walked outside and around the building stopping by another garbage can. He was getting sick of garbage cans. Pickles pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket and began putting the stuff from the tin foil inside it. Then wrapping it up, he lit it and began smoking it.

 

It didn't take long for the rancid smell to attack Nathan's nose. "Fuck, Pickles. What the fuck is that shit? It smells like skunk butt!"

 

Pickles just stared at Nathan, then gave a small grin. He coughed a bit. "You want some?"

 

"Fuck no! I don't want whatever that shit is near me!!"

 

Pickles giggled. "C'mon, Nate'n you'll like it!" He tried pushing the blunt towards Nathan's face.

 

" **NO. GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME.** " He smacked the blunt out of Pickles hand and watched it roll in to the pile of trash.

 

"What the fuck, Nate! Do you know how much dat fuckin cost?!"

 

He didn't care. He knew it was a drug, he just didn't know what drug. It was probably that one that had to do with Mexico. His parents always told him not to ever do that one or he'll die.

 

"Is everything going alright over here?"

 

'Huh?!' Nathan looked up from the blunt in the trash to find an officer in full uniform standing in front of him. "Uh..." 'SHIT! I CAN'T GO TO JAIL. NO!!' He began to sweat.

 

Luckily, the ginger was already on top of the conversation and a good liar. "There was this weird smell coming from here so we decided to check it out. I dunno what it is though.." Pickles put on an act of innocence.

 

The police officer gave Pickles a look that showed he believed him. Then he gave Nathan a look. He could tell what was happening. The officer was judging him. He frowned at Nathan, but Nathan was a coward and stood silently, trying his best not to look guilty. If Pickles was gonna lie, then he was too!

 

"What about that shouting? What were you trying to get to him?" Fuck. The officer wasn't going to take this so easily was he? But then Pickles opened his mouth again. He knows what he's doing.

 

"Oh!" The redhead gave another giggle. It was fake this time, but the guy in blue probably couldn't tell. Nathan definitely could. "I was trying to show him my dick!"

 

_'...WHAT THE FUCK?_ ' Nathan was completely baffled. ' _What kind of fucking excuse?!_ ' He turned to Pickles who just gave Nathan a warm smile.

 

The officer probably blushed as hard as Nathan was blushing at that moment. It looked like he was gonna buy it though."Okay then, how about you two get on out of here." The officer wouldn't look at them in the eyes. "I'll figure out what that smell is okay?"

 

Pickles excitedly exclaimed "Okay!"

 

The officer spoke one last time. "Just try not to let this long haired monkey get you in to any more trouble."

 

' _Ouch. So he didn't buy it.'_ Nathan was actually slightly offended. That's twice today someone called him a monkey! Even worse, the officer thought it was **his** drugs on the ground! Before he had a chance to fight, Pickles grabbed Nathan's hand and ran off in a different direction from the officer.

 


End file.
